


Dear Diary

by Keith-Ko-totally-gay-ne (Wolfygamer29)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Only Sort Of Know Where This Is Going, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Canon Paralells Sort Of, tags to be added probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfygamer29/pseuds/Keith-Ko-totally-gay-ne
Summary: Dear Journal,To make this very clear, I’m only writing in you because Shiro Insists that it helps.I’m not very good at this ‘feelings’ stuff.K.S.K





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I started writing it because I was having a block and before I knew it I had a few pages on google docs so why not plop it here. I have a vague Idea of what I want this to become.  
> Also a small update for anyone reading my other fic, Fog of War. I'm not going to post anything until everything I want to rewrite is rewritten, and have a new chapter written as well. However, I did finish rewriting chapter one and I'm quite happy with it. It's a lot better than the original, and I think I've even changed a few awkward plot moments about.  
> Anyway enjoy... whatever this is.

_\--  
_

 

_Dear Journal,_

_To make this very clear, I’m only writing in you because Shiro Insists that it helps._

_I’m not very good at this ‘feelings’ stuff._

 

_K.S.K_

 

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm not really sure what to write about, I guess I'm just supposed to start with my day... not that there's much to say. I haven't done much at all since Shiro left. I could agree to go back to school. I'm not going to, though._

 

_K.S.K_

 

_\--_

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I completely forgot I bought this until Shiro mentioned it yesterday._

_I guess that just means there’s a lot to say._

_Well to start, last week was practically hell. Mrs. Daibazaal (What kind of name is that though, really?) has been riding our asses because of finals. Also, who in their right mind plans prom so close to finals? Idiots and psychopaths, that’s who. Pidge is all over me trying to make sure I pass. It’s not that I’m close to failing, it’s just that I’m not doing very well in my classes._

_I understand the curriculum it’s just… ugh, it’s not interesting. I guess Hunk might be onto something when he says I always have my heads in the clouds. Maybe I spend a little too much class time doodling, sure me. I really don’t care about history. And math is great, if you’re into that kind of thing. And… ugh. I just want to be up there, you know. In the stars, like the heroes in Universe Defenders. It’s really stupid, but you’re a book so you can’t spread my secret, so, sometimes I like to just imagine. What it would be like if I was the blue pilot, you know?_

_He gets to adventure in space, saving people and being a hero. I mean, sure it’s a little dangerous, but he always makes it okay. It’s just boring here, you know. Well, you don’t, because, again, you’re a book and I’m talking to myself… but. Anyways, I’ve used up my free time and I have to hit the books again before Pidge hits_ me.

 

_L.E.M_

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was… for lack of a better word, absolutely fucking shit._

_It’s been 6 months since Shiro moved to Arus. What a shitty place to end up, I don’t envy his job. But… I do miss him. He’s, you know,_ ~~_my brother,_ ~~ _my best friend. Now that he’s gone it’s just me, Ayame, and Kazuo. It’s not that they’re bad parents, but they’re Shiro’s parent’s. They try really hard to act like parent’s for me, but it’s like the elephant in the room. Now without Shiro to distract them, they’ve been treating me like a fragile, injured puppy and I_ hate _it._

_Writing in this thing is kinda like talking to Shiro, at least._

 

_K.S.K_

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr.Smythe got a new teacher’s assistant. Don’t know why they decided to bring her in so close to the end of the year, but she is beautiful. If she wasn’t a teacher, well,I’m pretty sure it was love at first sight, but I guess some things aren’t meant to be, huh? Oh well, plenty of ladies in the lake for ol’ Lancey-Lance. Like Nyma, I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask her to prom. Like yeah, I can flirt with her from a distance but this is a PROMPOSAL. This isn’t flirting, this is almost as big as a marriage proposal. Ugh, I can’t wait for summer when things stop being stressful. UGH._

 

_L.E.M_

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today wasn’t so great. I was so ready, like I had the flowers and the sign and the cheesy line and everything. I was trying to get her attention all day but I kept missing her or chickening out. Finally after last period I hunted Shay down and she pointed me to the gym and said she saw Nyma go that way earlier. Which was true, she’s gone to the gym to catch Rolo after his gym period. Apparently he’d already asked her earlier that day, and I kind of… made an idiot out of myself. As Shiro put it, I ‘let my hubris get the best of me’, which is the pretentious way of saying I ran up to Nyma and tried to ask her out anyway. I challenged Rolo to a duel because I was convinced I could win, for her love of course, like a gentleman, and he punched me. Really hard. I mean, he got a few days suspension for hitting me, I got detention for provoking him, and Nyma hates my guts for making her prom date miss prom._

_All in all, I’ve had better days._

 

_L.E.M_

 

_Deary Diary,_

_It’s been eight months, but it feels like Shiro has been a part of our family here forever. It’s like he belongs here. Yeah, he and Matt are a lot older than us but Matt is basically another brother to me, and Shiro’s getting there too. I’m just… really gonna miss him when he leaves at the end of the week. I mean, I’m pissed he didn’t tell us sooner, but I still don’t want him to go. I know that’s a bit selfish, he’s going home to see his family before he goes on a ‘classified’ trip with Matt and Sam. I guess there’s no use moping about it, though. We need to enjoy the rest of the week before he leaves. We need to throw him some kind of goodbye-bash._

_I’m not gonna lie though, I really wish I knew what the big classified mission is, but anytime I ask about it all I get is ‘It’s classified Lance.’ I love them like family but ever since Matt realized he could legitimately use the ‘It’s classified’ movie line he and Shiro have been asses about it since. They’ve starting using it for regular everyday things too when they just want to be stubborn and if I didn’t love the two of them so much I’d kick their asses. That, and while Matt’s not much of a threat, I’m pretty sure Shiro could lift a car with those biceps._

 

_L.E.M_

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Journal,_

_Shiro’s coming home. I feel like I should be happier about that, but I’m not. Not knowing that he’s going on his first official ‘classified’ mission soon, and this is just a goodbye visit. There’ll be a party, I guess. It’s funny, cause it’s basically a welcome home and goodbye party all rolled into one. Who knows if he’ll come home again. Ayame is always telling me to be more positive. I’m just being realistic._

 

_K.S.K_

 

_Dear Journal,_

_Shiro got here at like, midnight, so I barely got to say hi before he was passed out in the guest bed. I hope I get to talk to him_ ~~_before our p_ ~~ _before his parents swarm him. I just really wanna get some time with him before the party, and he’s likely going to sleep most of the day away if he can get away with it. I’ve missed him._

 

_K.S.K_

 

_Dear Journal,_

_Three days really went by too fast. It’s not like Shiro hasn’t gone away for long, indefinite periods of time, I mean, he just got back from one. But this is different. We don’t know anything about this trip, except that’s it’s gonna be long and it’s gonna be dangerous. We won’t be able to contact him at all, we don’t even know where he’s going. I’m starting to hate the word classified. At least we got to talk this weekend._

 

_K.S.K_

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Pidge has apparently been keeping in contact with her dad and her brother, and I’m not sure whether to be impressed or worried. Hunk and I have been sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone, Pidge and Matt and their dad, and even Shiro, as well as anyone suspected to be involved, will get in a lot of trouble if that happens. Jeez, no pressure. I am glad though. I’ve known Pidge for a long time. Maybe not as long as Hunk, but still a long time. I know that she’s always at her lowest when her brother and father are away from home, and that’s just when they can still keep contact with each other (legally)._

_I figure she might have withered to dust if there wasn’t a way for her to talk to them. I know how I’d feel if  one of my siblings went who knows where for who knows how long for who knows why and I couldn’t even know if they were safe or not._

_I don’t like to think of what might happen if they don’t come back, and I have a feeling I don’t want to know anyways._

 

_L.E.M_

 

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s only been over three months since they left for the classified mission, and I can already see the way Pidge’s brother and father’s absence is affecting her and her mom. Hunk and I are planning something to cheer them up, so I hope it goes well. I’ll fill in the details later, but we have to get set up right now._

 

_L.E.M_

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Plan Holt-Cheer-Up was a success!! Hunk and I got our families together yesterday to have a huge surprise dinner at a nice restaurant for the Holts. Being surrounded by honorary family members was exactly what they needed to get their minds off Matt and Sam._

_I’m glad, really, I can already tell Pidge is feeling better. She was actually pretty upbeat in class today, which isn’t necessarily new, but it’s been a rare occasion lately._

 

_L.E.M_

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Journal,_

_According to the calendar, Shiro’s been on the mission for 5 months today. I shouldn't focus so much on it, but I can’t help it. Whenever the house phone rings, I just expect Ayame or Kazuo to come into my room and tell me it was from the garrison and that Shiro died, or went missing, or was in a coma, or something else equally as terrible. I know if Shiro was here he’d be telling me I have better things to focus on, but I_ can’t _help it. I just have the terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wake up to it everyday, and it’s only been feeling more urgent. It’s like being tugged towards_ something _, something really important, something life-or-death, and whenever I try and resist the pull it gets more urgent. I’m pulling my hair out over this, but I don’t know what’s causing it. It feels so ominous, and I’m… scared._

 

_K.S.K_

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Pidge has been tense and withdrawn. I thought it was just because the sixth month anniversary of the day they left was coming up, but she’s never been this tense over it before. That, and it’s been two weeks since and she’s only getting worse. She wouldn’t even eat any of Hunk’s cookies when he offered them, and even in her worst moods she_ always _accepts Hunk brand cookies._

_I hope it’s not connected, but she hasn’t said anything about her father or her brother in a while, and she's always bouncing off the walls when a new message comes in from them. There’s never been so long between messages from them, but if they’ve been gone for that long… I hope I’m wrong. For more than just her sake._

 

_L.E.M_

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Colleen just got the news, she came to our house with Pidge because neither of them wanted to be in the house alone. Around five and a half months in, the crew for the mission went missing, presumed dead, including Shiro, Mat, and Sam. They won’t tell them what happened, and they won’t explain why they waited so long to deliver the news._

_It’s really hard to process. They’re just as much family as anyone else. That’s how it is in Arus, and now they’re just… gone. I can’t possibly say I feel what Pidge is feeling, but that doesn’t mean I’m not grieving. I just… have to be strong for my friends right now, you know._

 

_L.E.M_

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Journal,_

_The garrison came to our door. They told us Shiro is gone, and I… I can’t let myself believe it. That same urgent feeling I had has been replaced, but now it’s more urgent. It’s not as ominous, it’s more…_

 

_K.S.K_

 

_Dear Journal,_

_I have to find out what’s going on._

 

_K.S.K_

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Diary_

_Things are falling apart. Pidge… is gone. She ran away in the middle of the night. She didn’t tell anyone, or leave any trace behind. Everyone thinks she’s been kidnapped, and maybe I just don’t want to believe it, but I can’t convince myself she’d get herself into that kind of situation. And in Arus, of all places? No way. I get the feeling Pidge knows where she’s going and what she’s doing, and why. I just hope she comes back okay. I can’t lose her, too._

 

_L.E.M_

 

_\---_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Dear Diary, _

_ It’s been a week and there’s still been no sign of Pidge. I just keep losing people, and it’s getting really, really hard to deal with. It’s like nothing is ever going to be safe. I caught myself worrying about Sierra going to her friend’s for a sleepover. Worrying that something would happen and she wouldn’t come home. It’s stupid, and irrational… but It just keeps happening. _

_ I’m having such a hard time processing it. I keep going to grab my phone and text Pide about something funny, and it never goes through. I guess she did something to her phone, a-la-classic-Pidge, so they couldn’t track her, and maybe it stops her from being able to receive messages. I can hope. Hunk’s a mess, he’s blaming himself for her leaving. He says he thought she was acting weird the days before she left, but he brushed it off. No matter how many times I try to calm him down, he just doesn’t believe it. If she comes back, she’s getting a stern talking to about upsetting Hunk in such a way. That’s a total lie, by the way. I’d give anything just to know she’s safe. I just want her to come back. I don’t want to hear that she... _

 

_ L.E.M _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ 2/17/XXXX _

_ What We Know _

 

  * __The Galaxy Garrison is known for the most notable accounts of human space travel.__


  * _In June of last year, the GG sent a crew of three of their top men on a classified mission_ off planet


  * _The mission was to be kept a secret, the only people allowed to even know that the crew were going on a mission to a classified location were family members, technically speaking._


  * _During December of last year, the garrison lost contact with the crew members of the mission, referred to in classified files as ‘Mission Kerberos’, and were declared a week later to be MIA, presumed dead._


  * _The delivery of the news to the lost crew’s families’ was postponed to nearly over a month for unknown reasons._


  * _The pilot of Mission Kerberos was Takashi Shirogane, the best pilot of his generation._


  * _The communications technician and the engineer, respectively, were Samuel Holt, and his son Matthew Holt_


  * _The garrison gave no confirming data on the fate of the crew; though they made insinuations as to it being pilot error_


  * _Takashi Shirogane was not a man capable of fatal ‘pilot errors’._


  * _Data that was retrieved from secure(ish) government databases supports the idea that the crew of Mission Kerberos were not killed by a pilot error_


  * _There is no damning data to backup the GG’s claim that the crew is dead at all_


  * _The garrison appears desperate to keep the Kerberos mission and it’s failure off record and unknown, having notably erased huge portions of accessible files pertaining to the mission from their system._



 

_ Entry 1- _

_ My name is Kathleen Holt. My father and brother, and close family friend, were the crew lost during the ‘failed’ Kerberos mission off planet. I have strong reason to believe that not only are the crew members still alive, but that the garrison is hiding something very, very important from humanity. This journal is here to document all that I discover as I uncover the truth, for my family and my friends. _

 

_ PG _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Hello, _

_ It’s been a long time since I’ve written in this thing. I guess I just felt like I didn’t need to, I was so busy all the time with everything. Now that Pidge is gone, I feel like I need to pick this up again. _

_ Where to start? _

_ It’s been almost a year and a half since I first met Shiro. Yeah, I heard about him a lot from Matt and Pidge, but I never got to meet the guy until he moved here with Matt after they were certified by the garrison. I never heard much about it except for how classified it was, but they had to be positioned here in Arus. I always wondered why they’d need to be someplace like  _ Arus _ , the tiniest town in what Lance has affectionately called ‘bumfuck-nowhere’. It used to be that the most exciting thing to happen was a birthday party, and the most depressing was that time one of the neighborhood strays had been hit by a car. _

_ We all got so used to the idea of them being here that we must have forgot to treasure them because suddenly, it was eight months later and Matt and Shiro have a week, maybe two, before they were to go on some big classified mission. I mean, from the very beginning we worried that something would happen to them. And something did. And then Pidge was acting weird and I ignored it, and then she was gone, too. _

_ It’s really hard to cope with. I can’t help but feel like if I’d been more in tune with her feelings, maybe I could have stopped whatever happened. Lance thinks she’s safe, that she knows what she’s doing. I have to believe him, it’s the only way I can hold it together. _

_ I’m worried about him, though. He’s taken all of this so… smoothly, at least on the outside. I know him, and i know he’s bottling something up. He always does that, he masks everything with a joke and sometimes it’s so frustrating, but he won’t tell me. I know I can’t force him, I just… I hope he doesn’t leave, too. I’ve had enough loss. _

 

_ -Hunk _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTOCRISIS _

_ Hey. I saw your post about the ‘Kerberos’ mission theories. I found several of your points interesting and would like to further discuss them with you, I have my own evidence supporting one of your likely theories, as well. _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS to TECHNOWL8 _

_ Offense intended, how do I know you’re not someone trying to figure out what I know so you can silence me before I can spread more information? _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTOCRISIS _

_ I admire your caution. I could say the same, you could easily have made that post to lure in people who know too much, or who are looking into something they shouldn’t. _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS to TECHNOWL8 _

_ Touché. Fair enough, I will indulge you. If I might ask, why are you so interested in the Kerberos mission? _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTOCRISIS _

_ I have a personal connection to the case. You? _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS to TECHNOWL8 _

_ Same. Now, what was that evidence you mentioned?? _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Dear Journal, _

_ I got into contact with someone going by technowl8 on the deep web conspiracy board I subscribe to. Apparently, they have a way of getting a lot of serious evidence confirming one of my Kerberos theories. I’m hoping maybe, just maybe, they could help me find Shiro. _

_ I left Shiro’s parents’ home. I left a note, but I had to get out of there. I don’t really know where I’m heading, I’m just trying to follow this pull. Maybe I’m just desperate. But I’m hoping it leads to Shiro. _

 

_ K.S.E _

 

_ Dear Journal, _

_ I came across an abandoned little shack out here in the desert. It’s miles out from anything, and I’m shocked I have even one bar on my phone out here on occasion, but the pull I’ve been feeling, it’s so strong here. I feel so close to solving something, even if it’s not about Shiro. I was out scouting around and I found some interesting stuff. One, there’s what looks like a military outpost a few miles to the southwest, and from what I can tell it  _ looks _ to be garrison related. Two, I found a… cave, but it doesn’t really seem quite natural. That could be the fact that it’s covered in carvings of a  robotic lion, of sorts. I have to study it further, but I wonder if the garrison knows it’s here. Maybe this has more to do with Shiro than I thought. _

 

_ K.S.E _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Hello, _

_ I’m more than just a little worried about Lance. I forgot to charge my phone, and didn’t realize it, so Lance ended up on my doorstep having a panic attack because I stopped responding to him and he thought something happened to me. This is clearly having more effect on him than I thought. I tried talking to him about going to therapy, but he keeps insisting he doesn’t need it. I don’t believe him, but I agreed to stop pushing it, if only for a little while. If he keeps deteriorating, I’m going to be forced to involve his family. _

_ Sometimes I really wish he’d take his own mental health more seriously. He’s been so off lately, and it’s starting to make me stressed, more so than I already am. I keep finding myself waking up in the middle of the night paranoid, worried he’ll run off too. It’s not rational, Lance wouldn’t run off like that. Not without telling anyone; he wouldn’t leave his family behind, he’s not that kind of guy. But It’s still a fear I have. Maybe if I agree to go to therapy with him, he’ll agree to go. _

 

_ -Hunk _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Hunk has been pressuring me to go to therapy. I don’t know why I’m so against it, to tell the truth. I know he’s right, I’m having anxiety attacks on the daily anytime someone so much as leaves the house without directly telling me and I know I’m deteriorating. I didn’t need him to point it out for me to realize, yet I just… I don’t know. Whenever he brings it up, I get frustrated. I don’t mean to, but I lose my temper. Afterwards I always feel bad, but I feel like… it’s hard to put into words, to tell the truth. _

_ I can’t help but feel like agreeing to therapy is admitting defeat. It’s coming to terms with Shiro and Matt being gone, coming to terms with Pidge being gone. I don’t want to do that. I guess that’s what’s holding me back. I guess I’m in denial. _

 

_ L.E.M _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ 2/28/XXXX _

 

_ Entry 2- _

_ I’ve managed to pinpoint the garrison outpost that the Kerberos mission was launched from. It’s down in Arizona, middle of nowhere, completely off road. I need to get in there, get into their data. Most of the Kerberos mission is being stored in hard drives on that site, to keep them from falling into unwanted hands. I suppose that includes me, but I’m gonna get them anyways. _

_ As for everything else, I took a lot of things into account on this trip, but I somehow managed to forget the most important part. I’m 13. I haven’t been able to find a decent place to rest without getting unwanted attention in a week and yesterday I kicked an officer in the groin because he tried to get me to come with him to the station, saying I was too young to be out on my own and needed to get into contact with my parents. When I find dad and Matt, it’ll be worth it, though. _

 

_ PG _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTOCRISIS _

_ I found some information pertaining to the location the Kerberos mission was launched from. I have reason to believe they’re keeping all information on the mission located on hard drives within the facility. _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS to TECHNOWL8 _

_ Yeah? Where’s the location?? _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTORISIS _

_ It’s in Arizona, middle of the desert, offroad. High security, super confidential. Managed to decipher mentions of Kerberos from outcoming data sent from the facility. Never says much else, though, at least not that I can understand. _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS to TECHNOWL8 _

_ Arizona, huh? I think I might be extremely close to this place already. _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTOCRISIS _

_ How and why?? Its like, at least 50 miles from the nearest road in each direction, and that road is probably like 50 miles from the nearest town. _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS to TECHNOWL8 _

_ I suppose I should mention I live in a shitty shack in the middle of nowhere. _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTOCRISIS _

_ You’re a weird one, Red. _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS to TECHNOWL8 _

_ Back at you, Green. _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Dear Journal, _

_ According to Green, that garrison facility is the same facility that launched the Kerberos shuttle. Now I’m even more sure that whatever is going on with these carvings has something to do with the Kerberos mission. _

_ They say they have a plan to break into the facility, but they’re still working out the details. The closer I get to finding out more, the greater the feeling of foreboding. _

_ I haven’t been sleeping well, because of it. I’ve learned to trust my gut, and as things fall into place the more I know Green and I are heading straight into the eye of the storm. I feel like we’ve gone too deep to turn back now, though. _

 

_ K.S.K _

 

_ Dear Journal, _

_ I was out late at the cave, and I decided to camp there for the night because of the new moon. Somewhere, probably towards 1 or 2 am, nearby I heard some commotion. When I put out the embers and went looking, I saw several vehicles with Garrison insignia coming pretty close. Eventually they turned back, but I’m worried that they’re going to find the cave soon. I don’t know why, but I get the feeling that whatever is going on with that cave needs to stay out of garrison hands. _

 

_ K.S.K _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Dear Diary _

_ I decided to start going to therapy, and Hunk offered to go with me. We’re both a little messed up over this, hah. It’s… not going to be fun. I already know that, and my first appointment isn’t until Thursday. _

_ Mama and Papa had to dip into their savings for this, and I can’t help but feel bad for it. I know it’s important, but Pidge  _ _ used to _ _ always calls me the most selfless selfish person she’s ever met. I guess I do have a habit of putting myself second for other people. I don’t see how that’s a bad thing, though. _

 

_ L.E.M _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTOCRISIS _

_ Hey, Red, I’ve got a question. _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS to TECHNOWL8 _

_ Hit me, Green. _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTOCRISIS _

_ So, how hard would you say it might be if you were to, say, break into the garrison facility and wire me into the camera systems? _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS toTECHNOWL8 _

_ Well, I certainly hope there’s more of a plan to it, in which case, depending on the plan, it might be doable. Now, is this hypothetical? _

 

_ From TECHNOWL8 to CRYPTOCRISIS _

_ No. _

 

_ From CRYPTOCRISIS to TECHNOWL8 _

_ Didn’t think so. Lay it on me Green. _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ 3/6/XXXX _

 

_ I was talking to Red, telling him about my plan. We worked out most of the details, but the part I didn’t mention was that I need to be nearby when he catches me in because the connection doesn’t go far. What he doesn’t know is that I’m a few hours out from where I think his location is based on my calculations and I’m just trying to find an easy way to get out there, seeing as it’s offroad and even if it wasn’t, I doubt there’s a bus route a 13 year old girl could hop on to a top secret government base in the middle of the desert, let alone the mysterious shack a few miles away from it. _

_ Anyways, I’ve been digging through the files I managed to snag off the system before they erased them and I keep reading something about a lion and a weapon they keep referring to as ‘Voltron’, and something called ‘galra’. The details aren’t very clear and a lot of these are written in some form of code. I should be able to crack it, but it’s hard without have the key. _

 

_ PG _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Dear Journal, _

_ I almost stabbed green in the neck. I mean, she could have warned me she’s been tracking me down since she discovered how close to the facility I am. Instead, I walk into the shack at dusk and there’s a 13 year old girl on top of the mini-fridge 2 inches to the left of my face. Christ. At least the plan is basically good to go now. _

 

_ K.S.K _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ [Several moments of radio static] _

_ [Keith] _

_ <whispered> Do you copy, Green? _

_ [Pidge] _

_ Loud and clear, Red. _

_ [Keith] _

_ Copy that. _

_ <several seconds of muffed movement and silence> _

_ I’m a few yards from the front front gate, I can see a camera that will catch me if I take out the guards here, what do you say I do? _

_ [Pidge] _

_ <silence> _

_ Check the perimeter for any signs of an unobserved exit. _

_ [Keith] _

_ Copy. _

_ <more muffled movement> _

_ <hushed whisper> I see another door, no cameras that I can see. Two… no, three guards loitering around in the area. Door is super secure though, looks to have a keypad and 2 other locks. Doesn’t look like it’ll be easy to get through. _

_ [Pidge] _

_ Do another round, try and find a better entrance. If you can’t, you might have to take out those guards and use the explosives I told you to make. You did make them, right? _

_ [Keith] _

_ Yes, we’ve already been over that. I’ll do another round, get back to you when I come up with something. Explosion’ll get more than just a little attention, let’s try leaving them as a last resort, huh? _

 

_ \--- _

 

For a moment, the screen is black. A few more seconds cause the blackness to slowly fade into a poor webcam video. It takes several moments for the image to clear, but when it does, it reveals a shot of what looks to be the interior to some sort of vessel. The walls are white and clean, wires running along them and passing into crevices or snaking their way around the floor, some obviously plugged into something, others having a very ambiguous beginning and end.

The focus of the video is a tall, attractive man with short black hair, aside from the long poof of hair in the front, sitting in front of the camera, a look on his face that could be described as childlike glee. As he notices the recording has begun, the man straightens himself up, settling into a disciplined, military stature. When he speaks, the words are slightly garbled from poor quality, but his words are clear enough.

_ “My name is Takashi Shirogane, I am the pilot of Mission Kerberos. Our mission is to investigate a foreign life signature sensed on the moon of Pluto, Kerberos. I am human, a member of the Galaxy Garrison, a people who dream of peace within the stars.” _

The man-Takashi-pauses to look at something offscreen, reacting to a different, more distant voice, unintelligible in the audio recording. Takashi smiles to the presumed speaker before returning his gaze to the camera. Noticeably more relaxed, like he had been before he realized he was being recording, he spoke once more.

“ _ This marks the first captains log of Mission Kerberos. Takashi Shirogane signing off for now.” _

With a click, the video cuts out abruptly and the only thing left on the screen is black nothingness.

 

\---


End file.
